Rewind
by iamtheunknown15
Summary: Prologue to A Father's Love - It all started at the hospital Christmas party. After a journey of up and downs, which they got through together, ended with an amazing experience House and Thirteen never would have expected
1. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

First of all, I'm quite sorry for the wait. Between finals and extra-curricular summer courses it's just been too crazy. But now, I'm ready to write again :) and am starting up my prologue to "A Father's Love."

So this fanfic, pretty much, will follow Thirteen and House from the beginning of their relationship, to their engagement, to their wedding, to the birth of Ada (though maybe not in that order…) Plus, throw in a bunch more drama.

Like my other fanfic, there will be all of the season 5 hospital staff. There will also be some other pairing that I didn't really focus on in the last fanfic or even mention: Cuddy/Wilson, Foreman/OC, and Cameron/Chase. Sorry if these pairings aren't quite liked. Again, they will not be of great focus so please do not avoid reading for these reasons :(

Questions or comments… both are greatly appreciated

Sincerely,

Biologygirl06


	2. Chapter 1: All Without Eggnog

Disclaimer: I own nothing except an imagination and a Merck Manuel

Author's Note: The story begins sometime after "The Greater Good" but before "A Simple Explanation." Hence, Kutner has not committed suicide. Also, in this fanfic, Foreman and Thirteen have already broken up. Also, I really enjoyed reading EvaH20s second point-of-view, and I'm going to attempt to write this fanfic in such a manner from Thirteen's secondary point-of-view.

"**All Without Eggnog"**

It happened at the Christmas party.

No, it had not been because you two had too much spiked eggnog. In fact, neither of you had much to drink at all. You were standing near the tree chatting with fellows old and new: Taub, Kutner, Chase, Cameron. Foreman was over talking to Dr. Cuddy; you had broken up with him a couple of weeks ago just because the two of you weren't "right" for one another, however the post-breakup awkwardness seemed to still be present, and he also appeared to be holding a grudge against you. Then again, it's Foreman you're talking about. As Taub said, he's a robot.

Anyway, the five of you were just chatting in the lobby, surrounded by garland, candy canes, and holly galore, when, to your surprise, the hospitals (beloved?) misanthrope came limping out of the elevator. You were surprised to find him still there, figuring he would have darted out earlier to escape the holiday festivities. Furthering your astonishment, he didn't head to the door, but rather headed towards your group, a mug of hot chocolate now in hand.

"Season's greetings Ducklings," House said, startling the rest of the group who hadn't noticed is arrival. Why were you the only one who noticed? You weren't subconsciously looking for him, were you?

"Merry Christmas…House?" Cameron began, still surprised by his arrival.

"What are you doing here?" asked Chase, his Australian accent tinted with confusion.

"Why would I want to miss out on this holiday fun?" House responded. Was he being sarcastic? It was hard for you to tell.

The team stood for a few more seconds, caught up in perplexity. "Uh…I'm going to go get some more eggnog," started Taub, gesticulating towards the team, "would anyone else like to come?" The other group members scurried off after him, but you remained, still needing to find out why House, of all people, was at the hospital Christmas party.

There was an awkward silence between the two of you, as you periodically glanced down at you feet and he stared directly at you, as though he was trying to interpret you every thought. He then gestures towards a nearby pair of chairs; apparently his leg is sore. You sit down and miraculously, a normal conversion occurs between you and House. Well, normal by yours and his opinion. You jump from discussing recently studied illness, to the revolution of music, even to your breakup with Foreman, all topics laced with House's sarcastic wit. You find yourself laughing, and are surprised at how easy you can talk with House. Before you know it, it is 1 o'clock, and the majority of people have already left. You stand up to head to your car, and House follows. After all, the custodians were beginning to turn the lights off.

You gaze out into the snow-covered parking lot. It would be picturesque, however your car, which was stupidly positioned under a tree, was now snowed into place. You sigh; it's going to be a cold walk to the bus stop. You start to turn when House skids next to you on his motorcycle, an extra-helmet in hand.

"Hey Hotstuff. Need a ride," he says with a smirk. You sigh again, take the helmet from his hand, and carefully hop on. What else were you to do? "54 Third Street," you tell him.

"I know," he responds. Creepy, but after all, he is Gregory House.

***

About ten minutes later he pulls up to your apartment building. Dismounting the bike, he heads and leads you towards the door. You stand awkwardly uncomfortably under the awning before House clears his throat. What comes out of his mouth almost sends you tumbling down the stairs in shock.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he tells you.

"Wh…what?" you ask bewildered.

"I never apologized to you for what happened with Jason. You were an idiot. You risked your life in a self-destructive tantrum. But I was just as careless, if not more. I empowered him. I gave him the gun. I risked your life…"

"House, it's okay. It was a long time ago."

"No, it's not okay. You almost died numerous times because of my arrogance. I armed a psychopath…" You are stunned by the passionate fury this narcissist had towards himself. Why was he so worked up about this?

"House, why do you care? Why are you freaking out about me? It's not like there aren't other perfectly capable doctors you could have replaced me with, had something happened. Why are you…"

"Because your differ…," he hesitates and then suddenly exclaims, "oh, why not?" He kisses you passionately on the lips.

You can hardly comprehend what is occurring. First of all, you're now making out with your boss, your egotistical jerk of a boss. Second, it feels right. You feel something you haven't felt in a long while… not once with Foreman. But you do not dare claim what you think it is, because you cannot be experiencing lo…

Before you know it you're barreling through your apartment door, your lips still attached to House's. You lead him clumsily down the hallway and into your bedroom. House uses his cane to push close the door.

Author's Note: Yes? No? I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, but let me know what you think. Your reviews help me keep writing.


	3. Chapter 2: So Much for Oblivion

Disclaimer: I own nothing except an imagination and a Merck Manuel

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait; my internet was down for a bit.

"So Much for Oblivion**"**

It is 4 o'clock in the morning, but both of you are now wide awake, sitting up in bed.

"Wow," House finally exclaimed. Well, that pretty much epitomizes the night.

"Yeah," you begin slowly, "that was…unexpected." You look up at House to try to get a feel for what he's thinking. Of course, he is unreadable. "So…" you start, hoping to lead him into expressing his thoughts,

"So…" A speechless House! That's different. Then again, this night has been full of some new and unanticipated happenings. But you're starting to get nervous now. Does he think this was a mistake? Is this just a one night stand for him? Could you two go back to normal: obnoxious, sarcastic boss and masochistic 13-31 fellow? Luckily, House turns to look at you, apparently ready to state what he's feeling. You subconsciously hold your breath.

"That was…not what I anticipated driving you home." You frown a bit; this _was_ just a mistake. "But that was so…amazing." What! Your mind is spinning now; he's happy this happened?

"So you're okay with this?" you ask cautiously.

"More than okay with this," he claims, wiggling his eyebrows just to annoy you. You glare but then smile. He leans in to kiss you then pulls you a bit closer to him. You rest your head on his chest, and both fall asleep peacefully for the remainder of the night.

***

You're staring at House from across the glass table in the meeting room. He's staring intently back at you while the team obliviously continues to theorize the cause of another patient's ailment. You guys haven't yet told the team your dating; not even Cuddy or Wilson have figured it out yet, though the latter is becoming suspicious due to his friend's more cheerful demeanor of late.

"Thirteen… earth to Thirteen," House's voice permeates your ears, "Please reenter your fantasy world later. I'm thinking the patient wouldn't appreciate dying while you daydream." Apparently you zoned out more than you thought.

He hands you a clipboard and you head down the hallway towards the patients room. You're about to record vital records when you notice a note in the patient file in House's handwriting:

Meet me outside Wilson's office at 6:30. Good prank… dinner for you as a reward.

You sigh and go back to focusing on your work, but you can't help but be curious of what House has in store for Wilson.

***

The lights in the hallway of Wilson's office are dimmed. The hospital is pretty empty by now as most people have been taking off early to prepare for the quickly coming Christmas holiday. You look around for House and see no one. All of a sudden, you feel someone pull you into Wilson's office. There stands House, a patient gown in hand.

"I've always wondered what Wilson would do if I were to hook up with a patient. And now, I have the perfect partner to aid me with my evil prank."

"House, no. We couldn't do that to Wil…" He cuts you off with a kiss. "Especially in his office…" And another. "He'll have a heart attack." And one more.

"Good thing we're in a hospital then," House responds with a smirk, handing you the gown to change.

***

You can hear Wilson coming down the hall, seemingly talking to someone else (actually, complaining about another one of House's recent pranks).

House is standing so he is facing the door and you are positioned opposite from him in order to shield your face. Then again, no one would be able to see who you were in this case, because House suddenly pulls you closer to him and begins a fervent make-out session.

You hear the doorknob begin to jiggle open, there's a pause, then two horrified gasps. "House!" shouts Wilson, "What on earth are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" House stops briefly to say, before attaching his mouth to your again.

You hear another voice, this time a female one. "House, let go of her right now! This totally is against physician-patient policy." Oh dear God, that's not just any voice. It's your boss's boss, Lisa Cuddy. You are making out with House in front of Dr. Cuddy; you now understand the need for people to crawl into a hole and die, and if House wasn't clasping your waist, you would definitely run out of the room in humiliation.

"Hey," argues House, "I got her to sign a consent form." He pulls a sheet of loose leaf paper from his pocket and hands it to Cuddy, who examines it carefully before sighing.

"Ima Dean Chick, I'm a dying chick… veeery clever House," begins Cuddy annoyed, "Now who was your partner in crime, or should I say Ms. Chick. You feel her grab your shoulder and spin you around, and your face begin to turns bright red.

There is an initial gasp by Wilson and Cuddy, followed by a period of awkward silence, in which they stand glancing back and forth from House to you in shock. "So…uh, are you and…Thirteen, are you two da…dating now," Wilson stutters struggling.

House nods with a smile. "Like you said, patient-doctor dating is illegal. Had to settle for the next best thing, a.k.a. employee." Cuddy sighs. So much for oblivion.


	4. Chapter 3: Everything's Rational

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a Merck Manuel and an imagination

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Thank you for all of the great reviews so far. Please keep them coming, positive or negative criticism. By the way, if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, let me know. I'll see if I can fit it into the plotline.

"**Everything's Rational"**

Once again, you're sitting at the glass table in the meeting room; however, whereas last time, the team was focused intently on diagnosis, they now are focused intently on you and House. You know you're turning about fifty different shades of red and want to crawl into a hole having your personal life so revealed, yet House continues on as if nothing is out of the usual. "Patient has nausea and vomiting and tachycardia. 36 years old, married; 3 kids, three dogs, works in a school cafeteria…boring life overall." He received no response. "Hello! Nausea, vomiting, tachycardia… go!"

"So, you and Thirteen are dating," Taub asks. House puts his head in his hands.

"Yes, however I don't think talking about it is going to cure our patient."

"How long have you two been going out," added Kutner.

"I guess I'm the only one who cares about the patient living."

"We have the right to know," says Taub.

"And why would that be? How does the fact that Thirteen and I have sleeping together affect you? It's not like you'll be joining us any time soon" You blush, hear Foreman choke on his coffee, and watch Taub become very quiet.

"You said she worked in a cafeteria," you direct towards House, "Schools receive the worst quality meat in the country. It could be E. Coli bacteria infection."

"Okay, Foreman, go see if our patient eats any of her gourmet dishes; Taub and Kutner, go get some samples from the school café. Thirteen, you'll test the food when they get.

"Of course," you hear Foreman mumble, "let your girlfriend slack off."

"Yeah," House replies, "waiting for thirty minutes to do hour long tests sure is slacking off. Now go get your history." You groan… let the animosity begin.

***

You watch as some snow begins to fall outside. It's Christmas Eve and you're snuggled up under the blankets with House. You shiver, and feel him pull you a bit closer.

"So I've been thinking," House begins. Uh oh, this can't be good. "How about we meet your dad for Christmas?"

You freeze. You were not expecting this at all. You were expecting him to want to start methadone again or maybe have you help him in his next prank against Cuddy. Not that he would want to meet your parents…parent, that is. You haven't even seen your dad since you graduated medical school.

"Wh…what?" you stutter.

"You know… go, to your dad's house. Drink eggnog, talk, laugh drink… the works. We can even go to my mom's house afterwards."

You choke on whatever saliva was in your mouth. Meet his mom? Where in the world is this coming from? "Why?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend, and that's what you do when you're in a…relationship." Wait, House does not do family obligation.

"And…" you prod him.

"And…I'm curious," House says, his cold blue eyes intensely yours. You look down, breaking his stare. You quietly play with the edge of the comforter.

You slowly begin, "I…I can't…face him, House." You hold back the tears that are threatening to spill from your eyes. "I hated my mom. I wouldn't even go visit her when she was in the nursing home. As far as I was concerned, she wanted to make me miserable, humiliate me in front of my friends, yell at me, tell me I wasn't good enough, spill her soda all over me at dinner and not apologize. I resented her from what Huntington's did to her, when it wasn't even her fault."

"You were just a kid. You didn't understand."

You shake your head vehemently, tears now starting to stream down your face. "I wasn't there for my family when they needed me most. My mother, my father's wife, died while her…selfish daughter wasn't by her side."

"Did your dad ever say anything along those lines?"

"Of course not; he was the best father; he took care of me on his own. He was there for me when I needed him… but I wasn't there for him. I finished high school a year early, headed to college, then med school, and I didn't look back."

"Come here," he demands, holding you tightly against his chest while you try to stop crying. "You were young when this happened to your mom, and you were confused. You needed to escape from all of those memories, and from the guilt you gained since her death, when you began to understand Huntington's. You weren't worried about hurting your dad by leaving, because you were worried more so that you'd hurt him by staying."

"Why are you always so rational," you manage to choke out through tears. House kisses you passionately.

"Because everything is rational. Thirteen, you know you should see your dad." You nod. Why does he always know just what to say?

"Good," House replied, "especially because I already told him we'd be there." He smiles at your shocked face, kisses you on the forehead, and rolls over to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Merry Christmas, St Nick

Disclaimer:I own nothing except an imagination and a Merck Manuel

"**Merry Christmas, St. Nick"**

You're standing in front of the door for what seems like hours. What do you say to your father? I mean, you have spoken to him briefly on the phone for special occasions, but what do you say to a man you haven't seen in five years… and who you detached yourself from many years before that?

"I know this is difficult for you, but can we please head inside. It's freezing out here," House shivers. You exhale, and slowly raise your hand to knock on the door. It opens before you even touch it.

"I thought I heard someone out here," your father says [though you know he's been looking out the window for you]. "Remy," he greets you softly, "h…how have you bee, sweetheart."

"Good Dad. How about you?"

"I've been just fine. Great now that you're here," he reaches in, and you both share an awkward hug. To end the gauche moment, you begin:

"Oh, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Dr. Gregory House. House, this is my father, John Hadley."

"DR. House. Oh, so you must be a colleague of my daughter."

House smiles at you. "Actually, I'm her boss."

Your dad widens his eyes but then smiles, "Well, Remy, I was going to ask you next how work was going, but I suppose Dr. House answered that for you." You chuckle. Maybe this will work out after all.

***

"And that's when I realized I should never go skiing again… at least without a lot of painkillers," your dad finishes as he walks House and you to the door.

"Well, I could hook you up with that," House jokes. Your dad laughs, thinking House means he could prescribe drugs as he's a doctor; you laugh because you know House's stash of drugs is way different from the hospital pharmacy.

"Alright then. Greg, it was a pleasure meeting you. You take care of my little girl."

"Yes sir," House says, shaking your father's hand.

"Rem, thanks for coming. It means a lot."

"It means a lot to me too… love you Daddy."

"Love you too Sweetheart," he smiles, giving you a hug. He smiles at the both of you. "Merry Christmas you two. Come visit again soon." You watch as he heads back inside, and feel House grab your hand. You grin at him.

"Thanks House." He gives you a peck on the lips. You pick up the leftovers your Dad left you, and House grabs the gifts he gave you both: a book for House (which he'll use to store Vicodin) and a multi-picture frame for you (in which he placed a picture of he and you when you were a baby, at the beach when you were younger, and at your college graduation, the last time he saw you). You hate to admit it, but you cried a bit when he gave it to you.

"Alright," House begins, leading you to the car by the waist, "one parent down, one to go. Well, technically two, but my family friend/daddy isn't going to be at my mom's Christmas party." Let's hope House's wit and sarcasm is an acquired trait, not genetic.

***

Yep, definitely acquired, you think, walking up to House's apartment. House's mother was great; well, considering she dealed with raising House, extraordinary. You surprisingly had a great time. Normally, socializing with new people is like pulling teeth for you, but House's family, though unique, we're very easy to get along and just be yourself with. You had…fun. House had run ahead into the House, claiming he had to pee, but you knew it was just so he wouldn't get stuck carrying in the mountain of presents his mom showered upon the both of you…sweaters, books, and movies galore.

You stumble down the hallway to his door, fumble with your keys before unlocking the knob and letting yourself in. "House," you shout, not seeing him anywhere, "thanks for ALL of the help." You groan, frustrated, and throw your armload onto the coach.

"Sorry, princess, I was otherwise occupied," you hear his voice coming down the hallway from the bedroom. What you see shocks you. There, standing fully decked out in a Santa Claus garb, is House."

You laugh. "What are you wearing?"

"Well, despite the massive amount of presents we received," he says, gesturing towards the coach, "I still have to give you mine. And I figured what better way to do it then dressed as jolly old St. Nick, patron saint of merchants, sailors, and…prostitution." He smirks.

You smile widely and rush over to the Christmas tree you guys put up a few days ago. You grab a gift from under it and sachet back over, handing it to House. "Well, this better make up for the lack of milk and cookies," he says, tearing open the paper. The vinyl record of Queen, signed by Brian May, he finds inside seems more than satisfactory. "Thanks," he says with a big grin. "And now for you." He reaches into his big, velveteen pocket and pulls out a small box. You open it and find an amethyst, your birthstone, bracelet with the largest gem in the shape of a heart.

"House," you say softly, looking from the bracelet into his eyes, "it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he says, fastening it around your wrist. You passionately kiss him, but after a few seconds, he stops. "Look up," he demands. You gaze up towards the ceiling; there's a strand of mistletoe. "I saw mommy kissin' Santa Claus," he sings obnoxiously, "under the mistletoe last night…"

"Shut up," you giggle, kissing him again. After a few more seconds, he pauses.

"I think you forgot to give me the rest of my present," he says suggestively with a smile.

You smile. "Merry Christmas, St. Nick." You kiss him again passionately, and this time, he doesn't interrupt.


	6. Chapter 5: Vulnerable

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, other than an imagination and a Merck Manuel

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. For those of you worried House is becoming a bit too over-romantic, this chapter will definitely be a change of pace. It's a tad drama filled too. Also, at one point, there is a scene with Wilson, that is not in Thirteen's second person. Other than that, the writing is as usual. Hope you enjoy and please review. It really helps me out a lot. I'll try to update tomorrow.

""

The hospital is filled with heart-shaped everything (well, except for House's domain that is) because it's Valentine's Day. Kutner has little hearts all over his tie, Wilson has a little heart pin on his lab coat, Cuddy's wearing pink head to toe, and even Taub put on a red tie today. You're not quite into dressing up holiday style, but you threw on a deep red shirt just as to not stand out in the sea of love colors. Then again, there's House… wearing his daily rock tee and blazer.

"Morning Lovebugs," he greets you all, "Happy Valentine's Day…though not so happy for our new patient. We have a 28-year-old female with severe abdominal pain, high fever, and bloody diarrhea. Unfortunately for her husband, I don't think he's getting any on this eve of romance."

"It's probably bacterial," Taub begins, "Could be relapsing fever from a tick or lice. She works in a school where those kids are breeding grounds for bugs. Could cause the abdominal muscle pain, fever…"

"But not the bloody diarrhea," Foreman interrupts, "If it's bacterial, it could be cholera. She just returned with her husband from Brazil, where it's pretty common. It would account for all of her current symptoms."

"As would a parasite," Kutner adds, "especially with all of the abdominal symptoms. Like you said, she just returned from a foreign country where the water is different, or, some parasites are spread sexually."

"An STD on Valentine's Day," House sighs contently, "Love it! Test our patient for _Vibrio cholera_, Cryptosporidium, Cyclospora Cayetanensis, and Entamoeba with stool cultures. And there's one for each of you. I'll go pry the patient's sex life out of them, further proving the commonality of infidelity." He limps off happily. You head off with the rest of the team to test samples of poop. Oh, what a fun Valentine's Day!

***

Well, the day ended quite nicely, at least in House's opinion. Patient's husband headed off to a divorce lawyer when she admitted to having an affair down in Brazil. Turns out she picked up an intestinal protozoon in the process. House went on another tangent stating "Everybody lies." On the brightside, you suppose, the patient will be fine as soon as the parasite's removed, and the husband lost his parasite of a wife. What a witch she was!

Suddenly you feel yourself being swung around. You scream, unfortunately a quintessential, high, girly pitch. House practically dies of laughter, letting go of your waist. How he managed to pick you up and swing you around with his leg you will never know. You scowl at him. "By the sound of it, anyone would have guessed you were Cameron." He attempts to replicate your girly screech.

"Alright wise guy. What are we doing tonight anyway?" You don't expect him to have any big Valentine's plans. You'll probably just wind up order Chinese and watching General Hospital reruns.

Instead though, House heads downtown, you clinging to him on his motorcycle. You're a daredevil and all, having jumped out of planes, bungeed, worked for House, but you really, really hate motorcycles. They kind of lost their appeal when you interned in an emergency room once, and saw the skin on a guy's face torn off past the subcutaneous level.

Anyway, you're really quite surprised that House has something planned. I mean, he has his moments, but for the majority of the time, he's not what you would call romantic… unless romance involves endless sarcasm and scaring the pants off of you just for fun. But now he's taking you to a restaurant and everything…or not. House pulls up to a 7 Eleven and parks. Oh well.

"This place has the best slushies," House says simply.

***

Surprisingly, sitting at the dirty, rickety old table in front of the convenience store isn't that bad. You bite into your prepared food salad and House slurps obnoxiously on his Coke slushy. Jokingly, House pulls out a cigarette lighter and holds it out towards the middle of the table, igniting the flame. At your confused glare he responds, "For a little ambience." He smiles his attractive crooked smirk.

All of a sudden, you realize something huge. It wasn't something that you'd ever expect to have happened, especially after all of your one night stands, your failed relationships with family, your Huntington's diagnosis. It wasn't something you'd thought would ever occur with your boss. And it was definitely not something you'd ever thought you'd reveal in front of a 7 Eleven over slushies. But it was a significant feeling that you felt the need to… no, that you wanted to share.

"House," you look up into those beautifully complicated ice blue eyes, "I…I love you."

He just stares back at you, gruff, his face emotionless. Just stares without a word. You feel the tears start to well up in your eyes and pray that he just didn't hear you. That's stupid though, you rectify. He heard you. It's that he doesn't feel the same way. He doesn't love you… no one could. Why did you ever allow yourself to believe that it could happen? Why did you let yourself be vulnerable?

You stumble out of you chair and start to run. You don't know which direction you're going, but you hope to god it'll lead you home. You feel the tears stream down your face and the salty taste stings you tongue. You're numb. No, you're in pain.

All of a sudden, you see a bright light in your peripheral vision. You realize that you're in the middle of an alleyway street. You hear a desperate honk. The last thing you hear is "Watch out!" before you brace yourself for the end.

***

On the other side of town, Wilson makes his way up the porch steps of none-other-than Lisa Cuddy. He hardly knows where the guts to do this came from, but he also recognizes it is something he cannot leave unexamined.

He loved her. He really did. He had always thought the feelings he had for her were just those that two close friends had for one another. But when House started dating Thirteen, he began to realize he thought of Cuddy the way that his friend thought of his girlfriend.

He hesitantly knocked on the door, feeling much like a pre-pubescent boy on his first date. It was a tad late, and he didn't want to wake Rachel up. He had asked Cuddy out to a movie and she, with a slightly shocked look, had said yes. Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood Cuddy, dressed casually in a tight fitting turtleneck and denim jeans. Wilson thought she looked gorgeous; then again, he thought she looked gorgeous in anything, even spit up, like she was covered in the night in which he helped her watch Rachel.

"You look beautiful," he tells her. She smiles. "Well shall we?" He takes her hand to help her down the stairs. But he feels himself abruptly turned around. Cuddy then kisses him softly on the lips. They smile sweetly at each other for a few more seconds.

Then Cuddy chuckles and says, "Now we can go."

***

You close your eyes tightly, while choking slightly on tears. Oh course! Pain and despair would be the last emotions you'd ever experience. Maybe you deserved it. Suddenly, you hear a screech, and you remain untouched. Relieved, you open your eyes, only to see the car door open and its driver stumbling towards you.

You turn to run, but he grabs your wrist tightly. You go to scream, but he shoves his hand over your mouth. You smell the alcohol on his breath, and you're scared. "Hey princess," he says with a devious smile, "what you crying for."


	7. Chapter 6: Damaged

Disclaimer: I own nothing except an imagination and a Merck Manuel

Author's Note:

Just a couple forewarning words. First of all, this chapter contains a few curse words (three to be exact). Now, I hate cursing (in fact, I do not even curse in real life), but I believe that these words were necessary to portray the strong emotions of this chapter. I do not feel it at all necessary to change the rating of this fanfic, because I feel the language would be characterized as mild. I also will not use curses ANYMORE in this story. I deeply apologize if this is offensive to anyone. However, in order to make readers and myself more comfortable with the language, I have written it as such: Let's say "House" was a curse word. I would write it like this H***e. I hope this makes it a tad better and sorry again.

Also, this chapter is mildly graphic in theme and very slightly in context. Again, it in no way goes above what deserves a PG-13 rating.

Thank you for all of your cooperation, and I hope you enjoy reading.

"**Damaged"**

_**House's Second Person Point-Of-View**_

You have to find her. You cannot believe you just let her leave, though, then again, you don't think you could have stopped her anyway. But you know you just can't let her go.

Your limping down the street, as fast as you can. You saw her go left, and you hope she just kept going straight…but you're not sure. She could be on the other side of the city at a bar right now for all you know. You hope to god that she's not too far, and continue on… straight.

You're starting to get to a really shady part of the city. Just in the past block you've seen gambling, prostitution, drugs, and alcohol. Most would have turned back a while ago, because it's dangerous, but you're not quite concerned with your own safety at the moment. You sigh, but continue walking on, with only the flickering, dim streetlights guiding your way.

You hear a muffled whining noise, and glace down the adjacent alleyway… curious of what animal could make a noise like that. You're about to turn back to the main road (after all, you have far more concerning issues than what is most likely a rabid cat), when something…or rather someone catches your eye.

"Oh s**t!" you exclaim, a rush down the dark, musty side road to a small heap sprawled out next to a dumpster. You fall down to the ground next to her. With a frog in your throat, you utter, "Thirteen…" while reaching over to pull her off of the slimy trash.

"Don't touch me!" she screams, batting your hands away, "Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me…" she fades out, sobbing, "oh god, House…" she falls into your chest, clutching to your shirt and sobbing. You hold her unclothed form, and wrap your arms around her, holding her tightly. You don't bother to ask what happened, because you already know. You don't bother telling her "It'll all be okay," because you know it won't be. You just hold her tightly, letting her cry, telling her, "I'm here."

Finally, you pull out your cell phone and hit speed dial #1, your own personal emergency line.

"House," Wilson responds agitated, "You are rudely interrupting my date with Cuddy. Can this please wait?"

"I need you to meet me at Princeton Plainsboro," House says blankly.

"Why," Wilson asks quizzically, surprised by his friend's lack of sarcastic comments about his date.

"Thirteen's been raped."

***

_**Thirteen's Second Person Point-Of-View**_

House hasn't let you go since he found you… not even when he pulled out his jacket and a blanket for you to wear. He now places you in a wheelchair, but still holds your hand. You know that everyone in the clinic's staring at you, but you don't care. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters.

You see Wilson and Cuddy come into view. Wilson is saddened and is taken aback by your appearance. Cuddy wears a permanent frown of sadness and concern. You gaze up out House. He stares emotionless, much as he looked when he depicted he didn't love you; but now, he looks more wearied.

Cuddy and Wilson beckon House off to the side, and he follows them reluctantly. They speak briefly, and you know they're going over how to proceed from this point. You're tired and your throat is dry. They head back towards you. Cuddy tells you she has to examine you, and you nod. Wilson slowly leads his friend to the waiting area.

Cuddy helps you up onto an examination table. The room is white, blank, cold. She hands you a robe and asks you to change. She apologizes for not being able to do so, but says you it's a legal obligation of the hospital that you're monitored until the examination is complete. She does, however, look away, trying to give you some sense of modesty. You stifle a sick giggle… what modesty? There is none left now.

Cuddy walks over towards you. Soothingly, she tells you that she is going to check your vitals, and she goes on to check your heartbeat, blood pressure, vision, etc. She then goes on to treat your wounds, telling you in full what she is going to do… it's a standard procedure for those who have been violated, to try to give them back some sense of control over their life. You hear her softly gasp when she shifts your gown and sees all of the bruises and cuts that cover your body. It almost looks as though she is about to cry, as she cleans and dresses each cut, which are physically, not to deep, but emotionally, will leave greater scars.

Cuddy exhales and softly says, "I have to check your genital area now for any injury. I understand this examination will be difficult for you, but I am going to have to touch you for medical treatment. Let me help you put your feet in the stirrups." She positions your feet and opens up your legs.

As she goes to clean your torn up tissue, you begin to scream, "No! Stop it. No, no, no! It hurts… please no!" You are reliving everything. His hands, touching you, caressing you, holding you in down while you struggle. You smell the alcohol of his breath, the stench of the garbage you landed on. You feel the mustiness of the air and the cold, hard ground below your head.

Cuddy finishes stitching you up, then rushes over to you, embracing you in a hug. It is not something normally done for a patient, displaying one's emotion. The whole process of this treatment is very cold. But you are not just any patient, and Cuddy comforts you maternally. "It's okay," she repeats soothingly, "you can cry, it's okay."

When you've calmed down, she lets you go, and looks into your eyes, sympathetically. "Dr. Hadley, we have to administer you an early response pregnancy test." Your eyes widen, and you feel yourself getting very dizzy. You hadn't even thought of that possibility. Cuddy steadies you. "Whenever you're ready she says," looking at you motherly. You carefully step down off of the table and head towards the bathroom with a test cup.

***

_**Third person point of view**_

Wilson is sitting next to House on the waiting area's couch. House has his head in his hands. "House," Wilson starts gently, "what happened."

House sighs. "We…got in a fight," he says, lifting his head up but still looking at the ground. "She got really upset and ran off. I went after her, but I was too late. I found her…" Unable to finish, he slams his fists on the coffee table and returns to his prior position. Wilson comfortingly places his hand on his friend's shoulder, leaving the topic further untouched.

The click of Cuddy's heals get closer, and House practically jumps out of his seat, anxiously. "How is s…"

"I performed the standard examination and treatment procedure. She's really beaten up, House. She'll be okay, at least physically, though I am prescribing her some pain medication, which will be administered through her IV." She hesitates, "She also took an early response pregnancy test," she says. House's eyes widen in fear. "It was negative." He sighs, full of relief. Cuddy walks over towards House and places her hand on his shoulder. "She's just down the hallway in Room 45. You can go see her now."

***

_**Thirteen's Second Person Point-Of-View**_

House cautiously walks into the room. You're lying in bed, exhausted physically and emotionally. He slowly approaches your bed, and its quiet between the two of you for a long while.

"Cuddy's administering you some pain medication, intra-venous. Physically, you should heal up pretty soon. They're going to keep you here for a few days though." He pauses, and begins quietly, "Thirteen, I…"

"You know what House," you lash out at him, "you've done your duty. You've gotten me to a hospital, made sure I'm physically okay. You can go now. After all, that's all this [you gesture towards the two of you, to signify your relationship] was about, physical stuff. And I'm no good for sex now. Just go, call over a hooker, and I'll be fine, at least as far as you're concerned!"

"No…" he starts.

"What not?" you practically scream.

"Because I love you d****t! I was afraid to say it before, because the only other person I've said that to ever was Stacey, and you know how that turned out. I'm scared. But god, I love you, Thirteen. And I'm going to kill the b*****d who did this to you!"

You begin to cry and he sits down next to you and holds you. He kisses the top of your head softly. "Thirteen, I can't hurt you anymore. I have to leave because if I don't, I'm just going to wind up hurting you more. I don't belong in a relationship. You don't deserve having to deal with me."

You look up at him, the tears shed still flowing down your cheeks. "Leaving me… is the only way you'll ever hurt me."

He gazes down into your eyes and gives you a kiss. "Then right here I'll stay."

Author's Note: Was it too bad? Please let me know :(


	8. Author's Note 2

Dear Reader,

I'm sorry for the wait so far with the next chapter. I have loads of summer work for school that I'm trying to complete. However, I will try to update later on tonight; I have not forgotten about fanfiction :)

A couple of notes though. I do realize that this fanfic is a slew of different emotions jumping from happiness, to hurt, to anger, however I really think that is epitomically what real life is like, at least from my experience. For all those wondering if I've forgotten about Ada, I will assure you I have not. I just need to get Thirteen out of this hole first, but it won't take too long.

I'm trying to maintain the integrity of the characters. Thirteen is a little bit easier, as her already mysterious nature provides a lot of leeway. House is the challenge. I'm trying as hard as I can not to make him too soft. Then again, you have come to see and will further more see that his relationship with Thirteen is something new for him, hence evoking different, more human emotions. His sarcasm, though, will not be lost.

Also, thank you so so much for all of the great reviews. I appreciate the praise and criticism both and try to respond to them through my writing. I'm having a tiny bit of writer's block, so any reviews on my recent chapters would be mucho appreciated, whether it is to tell me I'm on the right track, let me know if you don't like something, or to provide some suggestions. I'll try my best to satisfy all.

Again, thanks a bunch for all of the patience and I will update soon.

Sincerely,

Biologygirl06


	9. Chapter 7: False

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a Merck Manuel and an imagination

Author's Note: Again, I'm so, so sorry that this took so long. I hope you enjoy and please review!

"False"

"I need a differential diagnosis…accounting for drastically changing neurological symptoms," House begins. You're back at the glass table. It's been two weeks and your just happy for the somewhat normalcy of being able to work again and forget about what happened… not the part where House confessed he loved you though; that you want to remember.

"Creutzfeldt- Jacob Disease," Taub begins, "could account for the dementia and lack of coordination from her gym class…"

"Except for the fact that he's five," Foreman cuts in, "CJD generally affects people over the age of 40."

Kutner adds, "A prion disorder seems to fit though. Maybe it's hereditary… fatal insomnia. His parents said he wakes up a lot at night, and the lack of coordination could've been spastic paresis."

"Again, FI occurs in patients at least in their late 30s. We have to remember we're working with a child here."

"Doesn't his parents work with wild life rescue," You begin, "What about rabies? Insomnia is present and her dementia can be hallucinations in fact."

"Could work," Foreman agrees, "However it's highly unlikely because his parents didn't report any fever or fatigue before today. Rabid brain infection generally doesn't occur until a little while after the actual infection, so he probably would have been showing these symptoms. Parents say he's been fine.

"Most of these neurodisorders affect only middle aged persons… we've ruled out most common viral infections so these are more likely," Kutner breaks out of thought, "Maybe he has a disorder that is aging him prematurely … maybe progeria."

"Have you ever seen a kid with progeria," Taub rebuts frustrated. Kutner shakes his head. "Believe me, he doesn't have progeria."

"Only some forms of progeria are congenitally noticeable. Werner Syndrome," you begin, "the physical appearance doesn't appear until after puberty and…" all of a sudden, you stomach flips, "Excuse me," you say, before rushing out towards the bathroom with your hand over your mouth.

"Genetic testing for Werner's and diagnostic testing for all of the other middle-age neurological disorders for our patient who literally can't wait to grow up," you hear House say before you rush into the bathroom and throw up.

***

_Third Person Point-Of-View_

House walks into the doctor's lounge where Wilson is making himself a sandwich. "How's your game going," the latter asks his friend.

"My five year old patient is dying and Thirteen's pregnant." Wilson's eyes practically bug out of his head.

"What!"

"Her breasts are swollen, she has had an increased appetite lately, and she's late." House explains, "Plus, she just ran out a differential to throw up her lunch."

"How do you know that she's late," Wilson asks quizzically.

"Believe me, with Thirteen's PMS, it's not difficult to map out her schedule."

"You're a freak."

"Self-preservation, my friend. Plus, my being a freak is the least of my worries currently." He looks up seriously, "I'm not sure if the baby's mine."

"Thirteen cheated on you! What… when?"

"She didn't cheat on me," House says.

"Then how… oh, oh my gosh. Are you sure that's a possibility. I mean, have you two…"

"We haven't slept together since that night. I know she's not ready for that. I mean, it could be my kid, but it could also be… his." Wilson sighs. "You see, bigger problem."

***

_Thirteen's Second Person Point-Of-View_

You're still sitting on the floor of a stall in the women's bathroom. You feel disgusting. Stupid hospitals… you stay in one for a few days hooked up to all these IVs and you're bound to get an infection. You go home cured from whatever you were ill with but also with the flu. Great!

You hear footsteps walking into the room and a cane whack the stall door. You open it reluctantly. "You do realize this is a ladies' room."

"Here," House says, tossing a small box down to you. It's a pregnancy test. You freeze.

"I…I don't need this," you tell him.

"Sure you do… now, go on."

"No. House, this is just the flu. I'm not pre… The test was negative."

"Early response pregnancy tests often have false negatives. It's been a couple of weeks, so pregnancy is still a possibility." You look down. "You're late." You panic because he's right. You're really late but your been so preoccupied you didn't notice. You could be pregnant.

***

It's the longest three minutes of your life while you and House just stand, waiting for the test results. Your glad House is here; whenever someone enters to use the bathroom, they see him and leave. You glance down at House's watch: 1 minute 30 seconds.

You don't know what you'll do if you're pregnant. If it's House's child, that's one thing, but there's a good chance it's not. You just can't imagine, and you lose yourself in thought thinking about what would happen. All of a sudden, you hear a beep… House's watch.

You look up at him, take a deep breath, and pick up the test:

House picks up his cell phone, "I'm going to need to schedule a paternity test, stat.

***

This whole night has been horrible. You and House are on the coach eating Chinese food and watching television, but both of your minds surely aren't on the soap opera you're watching. You snuggle closer to House's chest and try desperately to watch tv… thinking about the results is torturous.

The vibrating of House's cell phone practically sends you flying of the coach you're so startled. He gently moves you to the side and walks over towards the kitchen. You watch him nervously.

"Yeah, hi. Uh huh. Yes, the single parent pat test. Oh, you have them. Yes…. okay, thanks." He hangs up and looks at you blankly.

"Well," he starts slowly, "It looks like I'm going to be celebrating Father's Day."

Your eyes widen and you smile the biggest smile while running over to House excitedly. You jump on to him and give him a hug. He moans a little bit in pain. "Oh," you remember his leg, "Sorry." You plant your feet on the ground. "WE'RE going to have a baby!" He smiles at you and you kiss him passionately, starting to lead him down to the bedroom.

He stops, breaking the kiss. "Thirteen, are you sure you're ready."

You kiss him strongly again. "I'm sure," you say, before leading him down the hallway.

***

When you wake up the next morning, your dreams encompassed by horrible memories of your mother's disease, only one thing comes to your mind. You hold your stomach subconsciously.

Huntingtons


	10. Chapter 8: An Unfortunate Comparison

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a Merck Manuel and an imagination.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating recently. I've been quite busy getting prepared for school. This chapter is kind of short and I'll try to update this weekend most likely.

"An Unfortunate Comparison"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Hadley. There's nothing I can tell you now. You're only a few weeks along. The earliest form of genetic testing we can do is a CVS at three months," the geneticist tells you.

You sigh. You already had a feeling that you couldn't get tested yet, but you were just hoping… "Okay. Can I schedule an appointment for then," you ask despondently. The doctor gives you a sympathetic smile.

"Of course. You can schedule it right up front with the receptionist. I wish you luck until then Dr. Hadley. Make sure you see an obstetrician soon for prenatal care." You nod and head towards the receptionist's desk.

You don't know what to do. You haven't even mentioned the genetic testing to House yet. Actually, your surprised he hasn't mentioned it… he's always perceptive. But he's been different recently. There's always a giant… smile on his face, until he catches anyone staring in shock of course. You just couldn't stand to upset him by bringing up Huntington's. At least not now…

You wonder what you should do, that is if your baby has Huntington's. You probably shouldn't refer to it as a baby… fetus… you should stay detached. You know that the best thing to do is have an abortion… you should end your child's suffering as soon as you can. You're not even sure if you could do that though. Even if the fetus doesn't have Huntington's, there's no changing the fact that you have it. You'll become to them what you mom was to you… someone to fear… a burden… and later, a guilt-trip. You realize you're beginning to cry, and you have clear your mind. You schedule quickly with the receptionist and then you head off to see your current patient...

House is standing behind the plexi-glass wall, obviously trying to think up a diagnosis. You approach and stand next to him, looking at your five-year-old patient whose case no one can seem to solve. "We've ruled out Werner's and other progeric disorders. He's not aging faster. It's just some infection that alters neurology AND can affect children. They're rare, but it could happen. He has primary amebic meningoencephalitis. The CNS infection normally occurs in otherwise healthy children and young adult, generally through exposure to contaminated water. Little Tommy here just went swimming with his friend in a nearby lake a couple of weeks ago. Taub and Kutner are getting the water samples. It explains the CNS symptoms, which generally manifest a couple of weeks after exposure. We'll need a CT and wet mount CSF to confirm, but start to treat him with amphotericin B. He only has a day or two until his cerebrum with herniated. Let's at least let his parents say goodbye to a child who will not hallucinate and think they're goblins." He heads back down the hallway towards his office. You continue to stare into the patient room.

You see the little boy's arms flail out to his sides and him yelling about something that truly isn't there. With Huntington's, your child would be doing the same before they reached middle-age… losing control of both their body and mind.

You see his parents sitting by his side… and the calendar on the wall. He has a day left, maybe two. Every day with your child would just take one more day away from their drastically shortened life span… a clock ticking speedily towards the final hour. You watch as Foreman delivers the unfortunate news to the parents, and see the mother crumble and the father freeze. They now know the fate their son has.

They are watching their son slowly die just as you and House very well might do with your own child. But at least they were only an attributing factor to their child getting sick… they sent him to the lake, not infected him with the amoeba. With you, you wouldn't only be an attributing factor to your child's demise. You'd be the sole cause. You and your genes… you and your Huntington's.

Author's Note: Please give me feedback… complaints, praises, ideas. It really helps ward off the writer's block and I appreciate every individual review. Thanks so much : )


	11. Chapter 9: Beep

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a Merck Manuel and an imagination.

Author's Note: Here's the long awaited chapter of "Rewind." Sorry for not updating in a while; I just finished the first full week of school. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"**Beep"**

Beep… beep…beep… The rhythmic sound of the heart monitor continues. It's a soothing sound actually… but it's soon to end.

You and Taub have been assigned to monitoring Tommy… shoot! You should maintain detached. That's the only way you're going to be able to handle this… you and Taub are monitoring the patient with meningoencephalitis, as he approaches his final hours.

You look over towards his parents. His dad looks saddened, but stoic. It's as though this seems unreal to him, like some horrible, horrible nightmare. His mom is holding the patient's hand. Tears are starting to fall from her eyes, but you can see her visible convulse to stop them as to not upset her son. His younger brother is there now too. He's confused and keeps asking his mom why Tommy can't come home.

Unable to handle the emotions, you look back towards the patient. After all, you should be examining him and not his family. He's awake, but really pale and dazed. You realized this is too hard for you also, so you just stare at the blank wall, as the steady beeping continues to keep you at ease.

Suddenly, the beeping gets a lot slower… beep… … beep … … … beep … … … … beep … … … … …beeeeeppppp….. All you can hear is that continual piercing sound. It is not comforting anymore, however that's all you see to be able to focus on… not the mother crying, the father stifling a sob, and the younger brother screaming. Just the beep.

All of a sudden, the room is silent… the beeping is completely gone. You don't hear anything for what seems like hours. But then you hear you coworkers voice:

"Thirteen, time of death." At that exact moment, you realize you cannot handle it. You're weak. All of your guards are down. You rush out of the room in tears.

A/N: Okay, so there's a quick update. I hope you enjoyed. I plan to write more tonight and send it to my new Beta Reader, but I just wanted to get a quick post up for you all.

Please comment below


	12. Chapter 10: Everyone Dies

Disclaimer: I own nothing but an imagination and a Merck Manuel

"Everyone Dies"

You don't make it very far, not that you really had anywhere in mind though. You're on the mezzanine over the hospital lobby. It's about 2 am, so no one else is here. It's just you, the silent room, and the faint glow of the hospital nighttime lights. Unable to hold yourself together physically anymore, you grab on to the railing and continue to cry.

There are faint footsteps and a tiny, clicking sound approaching. Of course… HE always seems to know where you are. "Why are you still here," you spit.

"We took you car today. I figured you wouldn't have appreciated it much if I stole the keys out of your locker and left you to walk home it the snow." He paused and looks over at you, leaning over the end of the railing. "You know, we didn't learn it in medical school, but I'm guessing that jumping of a ledge and dropping a good 50 feet to the marble floor isn't quite good for the baby."

"I wasn't planning on jumping," you honestly tell him.

"I know," he responds, "I was just making a joke."

You turn to face and scornfully reply, "Yeah, because me sobbing over here is completely light-hearted and funny." You're choking back tears. Looking at him isn't making things any better, so you turn back around.

You know he's looking around to make sure no one is watching. You then feel him grab your waist and turn you around. "I should have known what this is all about," he says in a deific way. "You do realize that there's a fifty-percent chance that he or she doesn't have it."

"Since when are you such an optimistic," you angrily retort.

"It's not optimism; it's realism. I could have also said there's a fifty percent chance our kid has a death sentence, but I didn't think that'd make you feel much better." You scoff.

"Thirteen, you know that you can't control whether or not the baby has Huntington's. There's nothing you can do."

"I c-could have an a…abortion." You see a tinge of fear in his eyes but it's gone in a flash as he covers it up with obnoxious sarcasm:

"Sure, you would totally be able to terminate your pregnancy. That wouldn't be hard for you at all."

As much as you do not appreciate the mocking, you know that he's absolutely right. There is no way that you could have an abortion. Despite all the potentially horrible circumstances, you are already too selfishly attached to this baby. You instinctually, but unconsciously place your hand over your stomach.

You start to cry again, and you hate it. You want to reinforce the walls around you, those you carefully crafted after the death of your mother. House has been picking, slowly chiseling away all of your defenses. "I…I don't w-want my…our b..aby to d..die."

House looks at you with his face free of all emotions, "Everyone dies."


	13. Chapter 11: Mail Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing except an imagination and a slew of Medical books

Author's Note: Alright, hope this chapter makes up for all of the short ones

"**Mail Call"**

"Remy…Hadley," you hear the nurse call your name. You and House both head down the hallway to the genetic consoler's exam room. The months had dragged on, but it's finally been enough time for you to have a Huntington's test. You hug your sweater against yourself tightly and walk as though you're heading towards death's doors… well, I guess that's semi-accurate.

You take a seat on the cold examination table and shiver from both the temperature and your terrible anxiety. You breathing starts to race as you impatiently wait for the doctor.

House leans over to you and whispers, "Good plan. Sending yourself in to an asthma attack would surely make the doctor's come faster. However, I don't think they'd be so focused on the genetic testing at that point." You glare harshly at him and he throws his hands up and backs away... the insensitive, arrogant person that he is… and he's your baby daddy. Great! You hope your kid takes more after you, but then again, that's not such a good trade off either. Poor kid is toast!

There's a knock at the door before it swings open. "Hello Dr. Hadley, Dr. House," the nurse says cheerfully. She bends over underneath the table and takes a robe out of one of the drawers. "Okay, so, I'm going to ask you to change out of your clothes so we can do a quick exam before the testing. Dr. House, you can take a step outside so she can get dress."

"It's not like I haven't seen her without clothes before. That's why we're here." You feel the blood rush to your face as you blush profusely.

The nurse embarrassed, awkwardly stutters, "Uh…well, I- I suppose that's right. However you could still…"

"I'm going, I'm going," House interrupts while heading towards the door. Before exiting, he gives you an exaggerated flirtatious wink. You sigh and wait for the nurse to leave the room before changing into your gown. A few minutes later, you counselor, Dr. Hartstein, enters.

"I told House that _General Hospital_ is on; hope that can buy you a little privacy time for the examination." You smile.

***

You walk from the room silently and solemnly. The CVS results will take up to a week. More waiting, as if you hadn't had enough already. You try to avoid looking at all the baby photos on the wall.

You find House sitting in front of the television in the waiting room, still watching his favorite soap opera. By the time you finish giving the receptionist your co-pay, he's at your side. He looks curiously at the orange form in your hand.

"It's not the result," you say sadly.

"No duh!" House replies mockingly, "What, did you cut class in medical school that day to study "bisexadril" instead." You frown a little bit more, though that's almost impossible with the already devastated and fatigued look you possess.

He pulls you out the door. When you are outside of the building, he stops you and puts his hands gently on both sides of your face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," you say shortly, "Why couldn't you ask in there anyway?"

"It'd ruin my rep. And you're not okay."

You stare blankly at him. "No, I'm not."

He nods and lightly wipes the sole tear that has escaped from your eye with his thumb. He then takes your hand in his. Well, what's this orange paper about then anyway?"

"Just some info about CVS and what to do afterwards," you reply, a little more calm now.

House begins to read it off like one of those medical advertisements: "Some cramping and bleeding are possible over the next couple days. This is normal, but you should alert your doctor. Severe cramping, vaginal spotting, leaking of amniotic fluid, and fever can be signs of miscarriage or infection. Please do the following for the remainder of the day after the procedure: try to stay off your feet, do not drive, do not do heavy-lifting, and avoid air travel and intercourse." At the last he yells an exaggerated Star Wars-esc "Noooooo!"

***

You're walking through the shopping district of Princeton with House to get to your car; stupid parking lot for the doctor's office had been full. You are glancing at the windows at all the beautiful, ugly, and then truly weird products as you pass. You make a mental note to buy House pink bedazzled pill box you saw. Upon seeing the next store, you pull House inside. "Just one minute, you'll see."

You know you have to do this… you have to get over this hump. This fear cannot control you anymore. You walk over to the window display that had caught your eye, pick up a pair of yellow-knit infant booties, and head towards check out.

***

You are sitting near the window, glancing impatiently out the window. You are practically bouncing up and down with all the energy you have, despite the fact that it's still early morning.

"That's enough!" House says dramatically, emerging from your bedroom. "We are going out."

"But House, the mail is…"

"not going to be here for another good two hours."

"But where are we going."

"Cuddy and Wilson invited us to breakfast. They said they wanted to talk."

You glance at him skeptically, "You WANT to go out to breakfast with CUDDY AND WILSON in order to TALK."

"No, but they offered to pay. Since when have I turned down a free meal?"

***

You are at the table next to House. You see Cuddy and Wilson walk towards your table with baby Rachael in her traveling carrier. You politely stand up while House continues to rudely sit slumped at the table.

"Let's get ordering," House say, "You are late and I am starving."

"Sorry," Cuddy addresses him, "Preparing an infant to go out isn't that easy." Wilson helps her to sit. You are staring at the tiny, perfect baby, asleep under a wooly pink blanket. House sees your face fall and grabs your hand under the table.

About fifteen minutes later, you are still picking at the barely touched omelet in front of you while House scarfs down his pancake stack quickly. Wilson is drinking his coffee while watching his friend in astonishment. You know that Cuddy is watching you… or rather examining you.

"So..." She begins slowly before looking up at Wilson who holds her hand.

He continues her sentence, "We just wanted to tell you that…"

"no matter what happens with everything, we're here for you," Cuddy finishes with a slight smile. Rachael giggles.

***

"I'll meet you upstairs," House says, jumping out of the car which is dead-stopped in traffic. Apparently everyone in your complex has somewhere to be today. You finally reach a parking space (guest of course, because House has taken your parking space as his motorcycle's permanent home) and you continue inside. Remembering the obvious, you run over to the P.O. boxes and unlock yours.

It's empty. No mail yet. You sigh, disappointed, and head upstairs to your apartment. To your surprise, you see a pile of mail on your kitchen counter… with an envelope from the office of Dr. Luanna Hartstein right on top. House must have brought them in. You rush over to the unopened results and tear them open, forgetting any concept of a letter opening.

Scanning quickly down the list of all the genetic disorders, you find the one you're looking for.

It's negative.

Author's Note: The baby doesn't have Huntington's :D Hope you enjoyed. I'd also like to thank my awesome beta, -lies who has helped me out tremendously with the past two chapters! Please review :) !


	14. Chapter 12: Nightmares

Disclaimer: I own nothing except an imagination and a slew of medical books

Author's Note: Just a note. I realize I jump back and forth from depressing to happy. But I feel that switching is much more realistic. Real life has no one constant emotion, especially in House and Thirteen's case.

Chapter 12: Nightmares

You ring the bell and wait impatiently, hovering under the awning to avoid getting drenched from the rain. Pneumonia would not be a good thing to catch, especially now that you are pregnant. You smile just at the thought of it… not the pneumonia, but the baby. You cannot believe that in 6 months you will have a baby. You just have one more thing left to straighten out. This brings you back to waiting for the door… you begin to tap your foot.

Suddenly, you hear footsteps and the door swings open. "Remy," your dad says happily but surprised, "Come on in sweetheart."

"Thanks dad." You carefully step in and wipe your foot on the floor mat.

"Long time, no see," he says with a smile, which fades a bit as he adds, "though I guess in relativity, not too long."

"Yeah, sorry. It's just been really hectic lately." You still feel guilty about not visiting him for all those years.

"No… don't worry, sweety. Come on into the kitchen. Let's get you something warm so you don't get sick."

A few minutes later, you're sitting at the wooden table with a cup of steaming chai tea in front of you. You sip it slowly and warily to avoid burning your tongue. "So Remy… what brings you here today. Just a visit?"

"Well… kind of. Actually, dad, I have some… pretty big news." He looks at you with interest. "I'm…a… pregnant."

You wouldn't even be able to gage how large his initial smile is. However it quickly fades into a frown as he looks around the room. "Wait… where's that boyfriend of yours. He didn't leave you did he. Oh my gosh! I'm going to kill the…"

"Dad! Wait… chill. He didn't leave me. He was just busy today." His tense body relaxes.

"Oh, well in that case, this is great!" He walks over and gives you a hug. "Congratulations, Remy. When are you due?"

"October 4th" You look up at him. "So clear off your calendar. I want you to be there when the baby is born." He looks uncomfortable. "Not in the room of course!"

"Oh, phew! Of course I'll be there though… nervously pacing the waiting room." You chuckle but then look down, realizing the weight of what you must do next.

"Dad… I actually need your help too."

"Sure sweety. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, well, no, just I…um… I want you… need you to tell me about mom… what happened when she was sick," you struggle to say. Your dad looks down solemnly. "I now it's hard… it's just, I was so young. I only remember it in a really biased way. I… I just need to know."

Your dad nods and takes in a deep breath before starting. "When your mom and I got married, we didn't know she was sick. Everything was amazing. We were newlyweds for two years and then we started a family. When we had you, we knew our family was complete even though we were only 23. You and your mom got along so well. You two were joined at the hip. It was hard to even get you to let me read you a bedtime story. You'd always pout and ask for mommy." He chuckles slightly in fond remembrance. "You were a wonderful daughter and she was an excellent mother, taking you horseback riding, baking with you, taking you to every museum imaginable. She was so smart. But… uh… when she was approaching her 35th birthday, her legs started to shake. It wasn't a lot at first. We thought she maybe she had lost the capability of handling the half a dozen or so cups of coffee she had daily to keep up with having both a job and a preteen. She stopped drinking coffee, but the shaking didn't stop. It actually began to get worse. When we started taking her to all of these doctors, you were so scared. You were only 12 and didn't understand why your mom was slowly losing the capability to just…live. You started to avoid her because you were afraid of what was happening to her. By the time your mom was diagnosed with Huntington's, she had already started lashing out verbally, unable to control her body or mind. I still loved her so much and was so afraid of losing her that I have to admit I lost focus on you. I did however recognize that yours and your mother's relationship was slowly crumbling. You resented her… or rather what the disease made her." He started to tear up. "I remember the day your mother died in the nursing home. She was just staring at the wall and crying. She couldn't communicate why, but I am convinced it was because she knew she hurt you and couldn't fix it. She loved you so much… and I loved her desperately. I still love her. She passed away without saying a single word, with me holding her shaking hand." He looks downs despondently.

Both of you are in tears now. You look at him in the eyes, now red from the salty water's sting. "You didn't ever hate her."

"Not once. The Huntington's… what she did while sick… I knew that was not who she was." You exhale. You couldn't imagine what you would do if House hated you. Still, the tears flow faster down your face and you begin to whimper. "Remy, what's wrong?"

"I took the test. I have Huntington's." He looks at you painfully and rushes to your side, pulling you strongly into a hug. "I'm…scared daddy. I don't want my baby to hate me…" Your body is wracked by sobs.

"It'll be okay, Rem." He holds you, with tears streaming down his own eyes "I know it doesn't seem like it, but it'll be okay. I'm here; I've got you." He rocks you back and forth and comforts you just like he had when you were younger and suffered from a bad dream. Only this time, the nightmare was real.

Author's Note:Thanks for reading and for all of the reviews so far. Also, I'd like to thank my beta, not – lupus . everyone – lies, who is absolutely excellent.

Please press the little button down below and review!


	15. Chapter 13: House Pack Mule

Disclaimer: I own nothing except an imagination and a slew of medical books.

Author's Note: I'm home sick from school today and hence have a lot more time to enjoy. Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Please review : )

Chapter 13: House = Pack Mule

You pull into the parking lot of your apartment unit. You surprisingly feel a bit better after talking, well crying, to your dad. It's not like anything was really resolved, but there's something about knowing he's still there for you that makes you feel safer… like everything is going to be okay.

You smile a weak smile because you're still exhausted from crying. You're kind of glad that House is stuck at a medical convention… not only do you know he's miserable - his ranting later on about the stupidity of doctors will be entertaining - but his absence also provides you with the opportunity to curl up on the couch in your pajamas, eat a gallon of ice cream, and cry over sappy chick flicks.

You pull out your keys and unlatch your door. Suddenly, as you step through the door, about 20 of your coworkers jump out and yell, "Surprise!" You practically let out a yelp and everyone laughs. Great!

House scoots over to your side and grasps you waist. "What is all of this?" you ask him surprised.

He gestures around the room at the balloons, streamers, food, and gifts. "It's a baby shower… duh!"

"You scheduled a baby shower?" you gaze at him stunned and confused.

"Have you seen how expensive all of this baby stuff is? We have a pair of booties. I figured we would need more, and this stuff is free," he shrugs his shoulders but then tells you honestly, "Plus, Cuddy wanted to throw you one. She said it was part of "the experience," he mocks.

"There aren't any games are there?"

"No," he says relieved, "I drew the line there."

"Hey," Cuddy rushes over to you bubbly and excited, "So, is this great?"

You are a bit taken a back when the Dean of Medicine gives you a hug. "Uh… yeah. The decorations are adorable."

"Well, come on. Let's get you something to eat. You must be starving after all, you're pregnant."

You sigh as she rushes you over to a quiche. Well, there goes the chick flicks.

***

You're sitting next to House opening the mound of presents that your coworkers have brought. The shower actually wasn't too bad; it was kind of… fun. Gosh you never thought you'd be saying that. Sure people fawned over you a bit too much for your liking, and the next person who rubbed your stomach would feel your wrath, but it was good to relax a little and let your guard down. Talking about the baby allowed you to do that.

You tear the yellow wrapping paper off of Cameron and Chase's gift. Since you and House do not know if you are having a boy or a girl, everything apparently has to be yellow. You open the box in your hands to reveal a piggy bank. Cameron explains, "Considering the kids genes, we figured you two should start saving up for medical school as soon as possible." You smile at her.

You finish opening all of the gifts, receiving a baby book and oodles of baby clothes from Cuddy, a stroller from the nurses (despite the fact that they all hate House), a gift card from Foreman (poor guy doesn't' know much about babies), a beautiful mobile from Wilson, some baby toys from Kutner (you could tell that he enjoyed playing with them as much as a baby), and a stuffed bear from Taub. You thank everyone for the gifts and the party and they slowly filter out after the cake, but not before Cuddy forces House to carry the gifts to the spare room… I guess you should start to call it the nursery.

When he returns, he glares at you. "I hate you for being so well-liked. I think I pulled a muscle from carrying all the presents you got."

"I thought you said you liked free stuff."

"Not when I have to carry it."

"Get used to it. When I weigh 20 more pounds, I'm not lifting anything."

He sighs. "Excellent… 9 months of pure joy."

***


	16. Chapter 14: Heartbeat

Disclaimer: I own nothing except an imagination and a slew of medical books.

Chapter 14: Heartbeat

"Alright then. Time to divvy up the dirty work. Foreman, you know your job," House dictates before quickly adding, "Oh, just watch out. Apparently she has a Rottweiler." He shrugs, faking pity, before turning to you. "Our patient has two XX chromosomes and is pregnant. Look, two things in common! You do the physical exam. Taub, Kutner, take lunch."

You sigh, wishing that you could head off to lunch right now too. Normally you wouldn't mind doing a physical exam… it's easy in comparison to other things… but the pregnancy is wiping you out today. Then again, you don't have much of a choice. After all, this is probably just House's version of revenge for forcing him to run out at 11 o'clock last night to pick up pickles and ice cream, only to sneer at them when he returned.

You enter the patient's room to find her and her husband. "Hello Sophie, Mike. I'm Dr. Hadley, a fellow on Dr. House's team. I'm going to be doing a quick physical exam on Sophie to make sure the ER didn't miss anything. Mike, you'll probably have time to get some coffee for yourself."

"Okay," he responds, "Do you need anything, honey?" She shakes her head. "Alright… be back in a jiff. Know what, I'll pick you up some chai tea just in case you want it later. Would that be alright, doctor."

"Yep. She's not on a diet plan as of now and her symptoms do not depict that would be an issue." He smiles before leaving. "He's very sweet."

Sophie looks up at you and smiles, "Yes he is. He's been so attentive throughout the whole pregnancy." She holds her very pregnant stomach. "So, has your husband been so considerate." You look at her quizzically. How on earth did she know you were pregnant? As though she can read your mind, she responds, "Mother's intuition."

You nod. "Well, I'm not married. But my… boyfriend has surprisingly been great."

"Oops. Guess you can't always assume these days. Well, that's great that he's there for you." Awkwardly wishing to end this conversation, you tell her you are going to listen to her heart to see if you can detect any murmurs. Lifting your stethoscope to your ears, you are caught off guard by the woman's astonished look. "Has she never seen the magical technology that is the stethoscope," you inwardly mock.

"That's such a beautiful ring! Just look at the diamond."

You mentally note to add psychosis to her chart; you're not wearing a ring today. As a reflex, you look down at your hands. You shake your head, but while looking up, something catches your eyes.

"Oh my god," you gasp silently. There, around the tubing of the stethoscope is a gold ring with a beautiful oval diamond dead center. What in the world is this? Again, as though she is reading your thoughts, the woman looks at you gawkily and points behind you.

Baffled, you turn around only to see… House? "I'd get down on one knee, but I'm running low on Vicodin today." Suddenly, it all clicks. Oh my god! House smiles at your gaping mouth. "I thought this was a clever way. After all, stethoscope… heart… love, hmm?" You're shocked speechless, and you hold the ring tightly. You realize your hands are shaking.

"Well, you're no help at all; guess I'm doing this solo," he mumbles. But then he looks up at you seriously and genuinely says, "Re…Thirteen (Your real name still doesn't roll off the tongue for him). I'm a masochistic, probably psychotic, crippled drug addict… and you must be just as masochistic for dating me. But I love you and… please marry me." You start to speak but he interrupts, "Before you can say it, I'm not proposing just because you're pregnant. That's lame man… plus I've had the ring for a while now." You stare blankly at him. You never thought this would happen to you… you never thought someone could love you enough to marry you. You realize your been lost in your own thoughts for what must have been a while, because now House is staring at you curiously. "Are you going to keep me waiting much longer… because you do have a physical exam to finish after this."

"No."

"No to the exam?"

"No…"

"No to the proposal," he states, with a transient look of sadness, which he quickly covers up with a cold stare.

"No… I mean not 'no' to the proposal. 'No' to keeping you waiting. I mean… yes, I want to marry you, House…yes," you stutter, tears starting to roll down your cheeks… darn hormones.

He looks up at you and gives you his quintessential crooked grin. He gently takes the ring from your hand and slips it over your finger. You grab either side of his face and kiss him. After a few seconds, he breaks away and gestures for you to turn around. "Our audience seems pleased."

You whip around only to see what must be the entire hospital staff practically glued to the plexi-glass window of the room, with Cuddy and Wilson's beaming smiles right up front. You frankly do not care at the moment. "Well, let's not disappoint them," you respond, before pressing your lips against his again.

Author's Note:Review please : )


	17. Chapter 15: Florals and Flutters

Disclaimer:

I own nothing except an imagination and a slew of medical books.

Author's Note:

I cannot decide when Thirteen and House should get married! **Check out my poll, please, on my profile**. Thanks for your help!

"**Florals and Flutters"**

"Patient presents with a headache, vertigo, chills, vomiting, and severe stomach pain. They claim that it has localized to their right side," House begins.

"Simple," Kutner responds, "appendicitis. Why do we have this case?

"Because it is not appendicitis. The ER performed an ultrasound examination. The appendix was not inflamed at all."

"Then it's gastritis. Another "not-too-major" disorder," Taub, annoyed by the lack of interest tells.

You add, "But that would not explain the headache and the vertigo."

Foreman hypothesizes, "There was recently a journal published on mesenteric adenitis. It is a syndrome caused by inflamed lymph nodes in the lower right quadrant of the abdomen. It's generally caused by a virus… that could explain the symptoms not related to the stomach."

House then says, "Alright then, Foreman and Kutner run a CT-Scan on our patient to look for inflamed lymph nodes. Before giving him contrast, Thirteen and Taub, get some blood to test…"

Suddenly your stomach flutters and you let out a subtle gasp. House notices of course.

"What, are you suddenly squeamish when hearing about blood!" House comments, using his best vampire impression on the word 'blood'.

"Uh…no. I think… the baby just kicked."

House comes over to your side, raises your shirt a bit to reveal your slightly expanding stomach, and place a hand over your bump. All the while, the rest of the team awkwardly sits by. Taub coughs uncomfortably.

House sighs. "It stopped."

"Maybe he or she is afraid of you," Foreman puns. House glares at him.

"Oh yeah. Foreman, we're also going to need a fecal smear. You can get that, right?"

***

You're starving and therefore happy to have an extended lunch break today. After all, nothing else can be done until the CT-Scan is complete and analyzed by Foreman. You head down the hallway towards the lunchroom.

Suddenly, Cuddy pops out of nowhere with a giant smile on her face… scaring you in a number of ways.

"Hey!" she greets you cheerfully.

"Hello," You respond slowly. "How are you, Dr. Cuddy?"

"I'm great. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," you answer. After all, you've got past the morning sickness stage… to yours and House's relief.

"So, I know you have a long lunch today and I was thinking that we can go shopping."

Stunned, you question, "You want to go shopping…with me?"

"For you, actually," she explains recognizing your subtle confusion, "You're almost 5 months along after all. You need maternity clothes!" She's right. You could hardly fit into your largest pair of pants this morning, and you're not even a dress person, so you can't rely on that. However you can imagine it being excessively awkward to go on a shopping with the Dean of Medicine. Yet before you can decline, Cuddy pulls the guilt trip. "I'd love help you out. Obviously I didn't get to go maternity shopping before Rachel." Drat!

"Uh… yeah sure. Let me just grab my stuff." And there goes your relaxing lunch break.

***

"Well, this would be cute," Cuddy says with a smile,holding up a floral skirt.

"Yeah, I'm not really a skirt person." Cuddy smiles again.

"Yeah, didn't think so. Uhh…" she shuffles through the clothing on the rack, "Ooh. How about this?" She holds up dark plum colored blouse.

"Now that I like," you grin. The two of you continue to shop, and you feel like Cuddy's scrounging up all of the clothing in the store, piling them into your arms. Luckily, she's made sure things aren't too frilly and flowered.

Too your biggest surprise, again, you really are enjoying yourself. Cuddy's a tad overly enthusiastic, but you are certainly grateful for all of the help. After all, you know nothing about babies… neophytes perhaps, from med school. But it's not like you learn how to sooth a crying baby in Embryology 101.

And it's not like you can talk to your mother about these things. Cuddy's happy to answer the few of many questions you have the guts to ask... when do babies start eating real food? How many hours of sleep did you get initially? You truly understand the meaning of motherly advice now.

After a long couple of hours you are completely exhausted and dreading going back to work. Cuddy helps her transfer the bags into your car.

"Thanks for all of the clothes and tips Dr. Cuddy," you tell her as you walk back to House's office, "I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing."

"It's my pleasure." House sees you coming and rushes to "discretely" ask you what you were doing with Cuddy. You tell him about the shopping while Cuddy glares at him.

"You took fashion advice from HER!" he says loudly, gesturing towards Cuddy and her low-cut top. "You don't want old perverts eyeing you with desire do you?" jokingly pretending to remember himself he adds, "Oops. Too late!"

Cuddy sighs at his immaturity. "Alright, I'm leaving." As she exits the room, you feel a twinge in your stomach and quickly grab House's arm before he can turn back to his desk. You put his hand on your stomach and hold it there for a few seconds. You feel another kick before watching him smile.

Author's Note: Please review. By the way, sorry if I get any of the pregnancy facts wrong… I'm not too keen on the subject :)


	18. Chapter 16: Planning

Disclaimer:I do not own anything except an imagination and a slew of medical books.

Author's Note:Sorry for the wait

"**Plans"**

In frustration, you toss the stack of magazines onto the floor. "Okay, I'm done. Want to go get something to eat?" House picks up a Wedding Cakes issue off of the ground.

"I thought girls were supposed to enjoy planning their wedding."

"Am I like most other girls?

He smiles. "Good point. Well, you do have a time crunch to consider though," he says while gesturing to your stomach.

"I know, I know." Like a five-year-old after a tantrum, you huff and snatch the magazine out of his hand. Flipping through the pages, you spot a simple yet beautiful cake. "How about this one?"

"Whatever."

"Thanks for the input," you sarcastically reply.

"From all of the wedding shows I've seen on TV, I know it's best for the fiancé not to get involved. Just promise me you won't become one of those Bridezillas."

You practically choke on your coffee. "YOU watched Bridezillas?"

"Wilson recommended it. For once, I listened to him. That's not EVER going to happen again."

"I'm surprised Wilson watches it."

"I'm not." You giggle and look back into the magazine.

"Okay, I think I'm going to go with this cake here. Nothing excessively fancy or excessively expensive… plus there's extra fudge."

"You're really taking advantage of this whole 'pregnancy weight,' aren't you?" You glare at him.

"Anyway, did you schedule the church yet?"

"Kutner's on it." He calls to you, leaving the living room to get more coffee.

"You can't have Kutner do all the scheduling," you yell back.

"Why not?" he asks, peeking his head through the door cutout.

"Because he's your fellow for the study of medicine, not party planning."

"I think he's dually talented… the service and pastor are scheduled, invitations sent out… by the way he chose your dress." He smiles at your shock, "just kidding about the last part. After all, he would have chosen a white dress. Certainly not applicable in this case." He places his hand on your expanding stomach and you cover it with yours.

"Speaking of which…" you slip away from him and reach for your bag behind the coach. You toss a book of baby names on House's lap. "Take a look at some of these." He looks at the book curiously and opens to the first page.

"Number 1… Aad ; I'm not quite sure how to pronounce that."

"I like…" you begin as you flip to some of the flagged pages, "Henry…Caleb…Noah, maybe Aaron"

"Those are good for a boy."

"Do you see anything?" He squints down at the page.

"Uh… how about Adelaide?"

"That's actually really pretty."

"Plus it means 'of noble kind.' I think that'd be pretty fitting for our offspring."

You smile. "I think it's perfect for a little girl. Adelaide… Ada…" you wishfully try. "Then what about middle names?"

"Yeah… I've been thinking," he gently asks, as though testing dangerous waters, "How about… Anne." Your mother's name. He holds your hand. "I know what happened with your mother is haunting you. I think you need this."

You blink past a few tears. "She would have liked that… her first granddaughter having her name." You nod. "Okay… Anne… Adelaide Anne Hadley-House, Ada for short."

"Good. We now have a middle name of a girl and a boy."

You look at him curiously. "We didn't pick a middle name for a boy."

"Gregory… it was a given."

Author's Note:Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update as soon as possible. QUESTION THOUGH: I know Wilson is going to be House's best man. No idea who should be Thirteen's maid-of-honor/ any bridesmaids. Any ideas? COMMENTS PLEASE!


	19. Chapter 17: According to Plan

Author's Note: Quick update because I've neglected to do so in a very long time. Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D., just an imagination and a slew of medical books.

"According to Plan"

You look at the calendar… 5 days. Five days until you will be permanently tied to Dr. Gregory House. There's no turning back now…Grabbing your bowl of ice cream off of the counter, you prepare for a wonderful evening of all-you, alone time… a much needed stress relief. With everything going on between personal lives and school, your friends have decided it would be best to have bachelor/bachelorette parties before the wedding's eve. You made it through the very giddy, fun-filled evening Cameron and Cuddy planned for you yesterday. Luckily, they and the nurses and friends they invited didn't get too wasted (they felt awful bad that you couldn't have a drink)… saved you from caring for a bunch of crazy, vomiting doctors.

You imagine House's bachelor party will be the polar opposite, filled with booze, partially naked girls, and a bunch of other things you really just don't want to imagine. Wilson's plan was to let House have free range before absolute fidelity… slowly ease him into the position of responsibility (Ha! Who are you kidding?). Yet, you agree… it's a good plan.

Sitting down on the sofa, you flip mindlessly through the television shows… nothing good seems to be on television these days…oh well. House tivo-ed a few episodes of _General Hospital_ for you, so you suffer through that until you just cannot take it anymore.

You try reading, then crosswords, even sketching, but nothing seems to be able to hold your attention at all. Flipping on the radio, you start to straighten up your apartment a bit, which is a mess now that House frequents it. When you open your bedroom to hang up some of the laundry, you automatically smile. There's your wedding dress... it's simple and not at all to ornate, but very beautiful. Taking it out of the closet, you hold it up against your figure, gazing dreamingly into the mirror. You never thought you of all people would a girl who swoons over her wedding day, but you really are excited. With a sigh, you figure you'll try it on… only to make sure it still fits, of course.

And it does. The white chiffon drapes elegantly over your ever expanding bump until the dress falls just at the floor… no long train for you. The thick, lace straps fall gracefully of off your shoulders, and you adjust them until they're just perfect. For once, everything is absolutely perfect.

You in the midst of fiddling with your hair (trying to figure out how to wear it on Saturday), when the telephone interrupts you…

"Hello?"

"Thirteen… it's Wilson. There's been an accident. Get down to the hospital quick."

Author's Note: Tiny bit of a cliffhanger… I'll try to update ASAP. If you're interested in seeing THIRTEEN'S WEDDING DRESS, type this into Google: Sarah Houston Maternity Bridal Gown SHM-001. You should be able to find it. PLEASE REVIEW :)


	20. Chapter 18: Realism

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. We have a short break now from school, so I'll try to update a couple more times. Review please :)

Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D., just an imagination and a slew of medical books.

"Realism"

About a zillion possible scenarios run through your head as you rush to the ER… did he get into a fight, did he OD on Vicodin, did he drive drunk. This cannot be happening, not now… anytime but now.

You're paying so little attention, in fact, that you run into a solemn looking Wilson standing outside the elevator impatiently. "Wilson. Where is…"

"He's just been moved to the ICU. They're not allowing anyone other than family in right now."

ICU…intensive care unit. You feel your voice shaking, "What happened?"

He looks down sadly. "We were leaving the bar at the restaurant when we saw this car. It was swerving around like crazy, driver was no doubt drunk, and we started to move away when House saw this little boy. God knows why his parents had him out so late, but they were wasted and paying absolutely no attention. The kid's bouncy ball rolled into the street and he followed it; he didn't see the car coming. Within seconds, House had gotten over to him, God knows how with his cane, and had pushed him out of the street." You knew what was coming. "But House couldn't get out of the way fast enough."

"How…how bad?"

"He…uh… he needed CPR which Foreman and I administered. We helped prevent shock also, which he was dangerously close to. By the time the ambulance arrived his heart was beating but he couldn't breathe alone and was unconscious. He needed a blood transfusion, 2 units, when he got to the ER from lacerations on his head and arm…he had a punctured lung and a compound fracture of his arm, so he had surgery. He was just moved down to the ICU… he's still not conscious."

Seeing your face wan, Wilson grabs you into a hug. "Do…do they think… he's going to mmmake it?"

"They're not sure," he says with tears rolling down from his own eyes.

***

"I understand your upset, miss, but its family only," the receptionist responds, not looking up from her paperwork. You can't believe that they won't let you in. They didn't have time to get House to Princeton, and at Georgetown Hospital your title has no merit.

"His father's dead. His mother's out of town. I'm his fiancée!" you practically scream.

"His fiancée, not his wife," she responds, obviously agitated from the very busy night.

Your own agitation succumbs to fear and sadness. Tears begin to stream down your face. "Please…I'm carrying his baby."

The receptionist finally looks up and into your tear-filled eyes and her face softens. "I suppose one could say children are allowed. Alright, I'll make an exception. But please, Dr. Hadley, keep this a secret. I really shouldn't be allowing you to visit. He's in very bad shape." You nod and are quiet as she leads you down the hall to House's room. She opens the door and your breathe catches in your throat when you see House.

He is hooked up to countless monitors, and though he hasn't been trachea-ed, he has a breathing mask overpowering his face. There are countless bandages covering his arm and a few scattered throughout the rest of his body. You shouldn't be so shocked by all of this. After all, you went to medical school. But somehow it's different when you know the person lying in the hospital gown.

You rush over to House's side and gently clasp his hand. You begin to plea to his unconscious being, "Oh God, House… please. You…you have to get up. I need you." You place your other hand on your stomach in subconscious remembrance. "We need you House. I can't do this alone. Don't leave, please…" You collapse against his bed in tears.

It's moments like these on all of the hospital shows, when the patient wakes up, moved by his or her lover's pleas. But House remains motionless. After all, this is reality.

Please review


	21. Chapter 19: Vicodin is My Kryptonite

Disclaimer: I own nothing except an overactive imagination and an excessive amount of medical books

Author's Note: I am so, so, so, so, so, so^100 sorry for not updating sooner. Things have been absolutely crazy between school, Winter break homework ("break homework," talk about an oxymoron, lol), and basketball. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. Please update :)

"Vicodin is my Kryptonite"

That night you did not sleep one minute. In fact, every moment was occupied with the thought of "what if this is his last." You wanted… no needed… to be awake should that be the horrible case. You would not abandon him.

Why did this have to happen… now, after everything you both had been through (and will go through with both of your ominous fates)? If there was actually a God, what had you done that was so, so horrible as to result in this damnation (then again, you both have done an awful lot…). But despite what you and House had done you positively know that your child doesn't deserve to suffer like this… they shouldn't have to live in this hell on earth.

You sigh, once again confused by life, and look down at House. He still hasn't woken up and it's now 8 o'clock in the morning. He hasn't even moved. A nurse enters the room, giving you a slight, sympathetic smile, before checking House's vital. "You know," she says, "you should get something to eat." As you begin to shake your head, she interrupts, "You're pregnant. I'm sure your husband wants you nice and healthy. Don't worry. We'll page you should anything happen." She practically shoves you out the door.

After attempting to choke down some form of a muffin, you rush back upstairs, not wanting to be away from House one more minute. You practically slam into the nurse as you approach his room. "Oh, we were just coming to page you…" Your nervous heart skips about twenty beats.

***

"He's awake." Shocked, you glance past the nurse only to see House's eyes open. You cannot even begin to imagine how large your smile is; a couple tears and a sigh of relief follow. "He's still a bit woozy and out of it, but you can go in and see him."

You rush past her. "House!"

"Gosh, Thirteen. Way to scare the life out of an almost lifeless guy."

"You're awake," you say as you gently caress the side of his face. "Oh God, I thought I lost you." This display of emotion is so unlike you, but you don't really care A tear slips unwittingly slips down your cheek. House slowly lifts his hand to wipe it away. "Don't," you stop him, "You'll hurt yourself."

"Nah," he responds, "After all, I'm a hero. I saved a kid's life tonight. Got super strength on my side."

"You're a regular Superman," you say with a smile.

"With Vicodin as my kryptonite."

Carefully climbing up on the bed, you lean to cuddle up next to him, avoiding all of the tubes and wires. "Will this hurt you?"

"Come here, Lois Lane." You smile and rest your head on his chest, gently tracing your fingers up and down his arm. "So, how's little Greg? Recovered from the pre-parturition stress?" He places his hand on your stomach, and you cover his hand with your own.

"Yep," you smile, "I think he or _she_ is okay, despite the fact that mommy nearly had a heart attack." The baby suddenly kicks House's hand. "Must be that our daughter is kicking you for calling her a boy." House chuckles and kisses you on the top of the head, holding you close. You spend the next few hours of the day, happy, again in his arms.

Author's Note: Eh… not too sure about this one. But I wanted to update quickly. BTW, Baby House is scheduled to make an appearance quite soon. Please review :)


	22. Chapter 20: Couldn't Be Happier

Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D., just an imagination and a slew of medical books.

**Chapter 20: Couldn't Be Happier**

_Thirteen's Second-Person POV_

You're heart is in your throat. You're practically hyperventilating and feel like vomiting. The only think that's stopping you is the expensive, white dress you are now wearing.

Cameron giggles at you nervous visage; "Finally realized the petrifying consequences of your decision," she kids. Cuddy smiles before continuing to fix your hair and Cameron goes back to fixing your make up. You hate being pampered, but have come to realize that you're not getting out of it today… not on your wedding day.

That's right; today is the day…the day in which you are permanently unified with Gregory House (though you've really been tied to him from the day you entered Princeton's doors onward). He was captivating. Even before your romantic relationship, it also felt like he was the magnet, you a piece of flimsy scrap metal, fruitlessly trying to deny the powerful bond between you.

House recovered with "flying colors" from the accident and didn't need to delay the wedding at all. House may have been more excited that you. "The sooner we get married, the sooner we can start the honeymoon," he so charmingly stated with a smirk.

"Alright, you're done," Cuddy states cheerfully, shuffling you over to the mirror. You can't deny that you're surprised by your appearance. There have been very few times in life where you've felt "girly," at least not since you were twelve and convinced your dad to let you trade hair bows in for converse. Now, you're in a dress, your hair curls in a semi-elegant up-do, and you're wearing much more than your everyday eyeliner and lip-gloss. But shockingly you feel "pretty"… more amazing is that you don't have a particular aversion to the feeling. "Do you like it?" You smile, and Cuddy correctly takes that for a yes. "Alright then, let's go get you married then."

***

_John Hadley's Second-Person POV_

You fiddle with your bow tie again for the umpteenth time before sitting on the bench again. You've been waiting at the chapel for over two hours now. Does it really take that long for a girl to get ready? Okay, maybe some girls, but surely not _your_ daughter; then again, you have to admit that you may have arrived a bit too early...

Suddenly, the chapel door opens. After hesitating briefly, you rush over and catch your daughter in a hug. "Rem, I could hardly recognize you."

"I know," she laughs, "not really my usual style."

"You look amazing," you smile. "You know, I never thought I'd… I mean, after you left I didn't think… thank you for having me here." You couldn't be happier.

"I want you here, Dad. I just… I just wish Mom could be here too." She looks down solemnly

"She is." You see her force a slight smile, and you grab her hand gently in yours. "Come on, let's get you married." You head with her towards the rest of the wedding party.

***

_Cuddy's Second-Person POV_

It's been a long, stressful morning, though I guess that's expected with any wedding. Oh dear, soon enough that will be you. You smile and look down at your hand, where a brand new engagement ring now resides. Whether it was his friend's marriage or recent accident, Wilson finally realized that he didn't want to waste anymore time when he already knew what he wanted… who he was in love with. You couldn't be happier.

The sound of the bridal march breaks you out of your reminiscence of Wilson's proposal. You watch as Cameron and Chase head down the aisle, followed by Foreman, Kutner, and Taub (of course, nothing with House and Dr. Hadley would be traditional, and bridesmaids were traded fellows). Finally, it's your turn, and you start to walk. You spot Wilson at the altar and give him a smile. At his side is House, who looks genuinely happy, despite the fact that he's both in a tux rather than a band tee and in a chapel rather than a bar. He's still not smiling, but there's a glimmer in his eye, one generally reserved for when he solves cases.

***

_Thirteen's Second-Person POV_

You focus on not tripping… after all, you're legs feel like gelatin. Your dad gives your hand a quick squeeze and starts to lead you down the aisle. You start to feel dizzy when you see all of the people that fill the pews. It's a "small wedding," and three-quarters of the guests are hospital employees, but you're still not a fan of being the center of attention. You urge your dad to walk a little faster.

But then you look up to the altar and see House. He shoots you one of his classic smiles and you instantly relax. Because it's not the crowd that matters right now, or the fact that your dress severely inhibits your motion… it's about you and House; and now you're rushing, not so much as to escape the eyes of the guests but to find your place in his arms quicker.

When you finally reach the altar, your father gives you a hug and shakes House's hand before sitting down. House slips his fingers between yours and leads you carefully up the steps. The minister begins the ceremony: "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today, in the presence of…"

House obviously isn't paying attention, and you stop to. He leans down slightly and whispers, "You're beautiful." You're smitten.

"Remy, Remy?" the minister's voice calls your attention to the ceremony again. "Is this your way of saying I do? Silences implies consent, I supposed."

Whoops, you missed that. "Sorry, Reverend, I do."

He chuckles, "Alright, now that we have the bride's attention, I suppose we can say the vows." The crowd laughs and you blush, stifling your own giggle.

"Greg?" the minister begins, "Can you please recite your vows."

House turns to face you and gives you a smirk. "I, Gregory House, take you, Re…Thirteen, to be my best friend, my lover (this he chooses to emphasize), the mother of my now legitimate child, and my wife." Everyone giggles at his commentary. Yet for the next line, he is serious: "I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of need, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sadness, in times of failure and in times of victory." He strokes your hand gently with his thumb, and you start to tear up, knowing very well that he plans on being at your side while Huntington's slowly and painfully strips you of your dignity and your life. I promise to cherish and respect you (though I will continue to insult your incorrect medical opinions), to care and protect you, and to faithfully stay with you, sans prostitutes, for the rest of my life." He smiles, before piercing your eyes with his, "And I always will love you with all of my heart, even if it is a couple sizes too small."

"Remy? Would you like to tell Greg how you feel?"

"Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. You have given me a second chance at life, no matter how short it may be. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you, with all my faults and strengths. I promise to help you when you need help, and to turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life and love you with all of my heart." You promised yourself you wouldn't cry…failed attempt. But you swear you saw a singular tear start to fall from House's eye, before he quickly swiped it away.

"You may now exchange rings," the minister says. After the action is complete he concludes, "By the power invested in me by the State of New Jersey, I now introduce to you Dr. Gregory and Dr. Remy House. You may now kiss your bride, Greg."

With an exaggerated "FINALLY!" House pulls you into his arms and presses his lips against yours. And you couldn't be happier.

Author's Note: I finally updated! Sorry, I've had really, really severe writer's block… kind of a fail. Please review… hopefully that will help prevent any future frustration, lol.


	23. Chapter 21: You Idiot

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own House M.D.

**Chapter 21: You Idiot**

You've been back at Princeton Plainsboro for about a month now. For your honeymoon, you and House decided to go to Fiji… warm beaches, seafood for the lucky non-pregnant ones, and a ton of interesting culture. However, you didn't see much outside of the hotel room; let's just say your obstetrician was wrong in saying hyper-sexuality would die down by the third trimester…

Anyway, you'd fallen back into the swing of things at work. To the disappointment of the staff, House's behavior seemed unaffected by the marriage and he was stilled as sarcastic and irritating as ever. They only hoped that once the baby came he'd calm down a bit; this to was a stretch.

You smile, placing your hand on your stomach. You're just about eight months along now and thinking about the baby really occupies all of your free moments…not that you have a lot with your newest case, the last case that you'll have, most likely, before you go on maternity leave for the rest of the pregnancy. You have to say you're not too excited for the boredom that will result from hanging around your apartment alone all day; you'd rather be at work. Then again, you're lucky the over-protective Cuddy is letting you work this far along. Sighing, you head back to the patient's room to run EP tests with Taub.

***

"We're going to be performing an electrophysiological study," explains Taub, "in order to find the cause of your irregular heartbeat. Hopefully, this will explain your cardiac arrest." The patient tiredly nods, as you start to administer the sedative.

Before the patient zones out, you continue the explanation, "We're going to thread this catheter through a blood vessel in your groin and wind it up to the he…" Suddenly, you pause, a sharp pain consuming you.

"Thirteen, are you alright?" Taub asks.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that. Okay, so we're going to thread this catheter up to your heart. Then we use electrical mapping to capture some images."

"I'll start to thread the catheter. You set up the computer," Taub dictates.

As you walk over to the machine, you again consumed by another pain. "Ow," you mutter.

"Thirteen, are you sure you're alright?"

"I, uh, I think I'm having contractions…"

Taub raises his eyebrows. "I'll go get House."

You stop him. "No, no. I'll be fine. Let's finish the test first." At his skeptical look, you respond, "Really, I'll be fine. It's not a long procedure."

"Okay," allows Taub. He turns back to the patient. "You may feel some discomfort as…"

***

Of course House is right outside of the exam room when you leave… with a wheel chair in his hands.

"Seriously?" you ask him.

"You idiot," he responds.

"I'm fine," you glare, "Taub paged you."

"Lucky for you, he has more loyalty to his boss than to his idiot-coworker. Though he should have paged me sooner."

"I was fine to finish the procedure, House. The patient is dying. That's a heck of a lot worse than labor."

"Yeah, because your cervix dilating in order to allow the emergence of a human being isn't distracting at all."

"My water hasn't even…" But fate is against you, and suddenly you feel a rush of fluid down your thigh; epic fail! House smiles, with a "ha, you see" look.

"Sit," he orders.

"I can walk."

"Sit," he says more firmly. You throw your hands up in defeat and take a seat. "The attitude," House jokes, pretending to be appalled by your behavior. You fold your hands across you chest, pouting like an angry teen, and allow him to push you to the maternity ward.

Author's Note: Finally reached **20,000 words**… hooray! Thanks you all for your reviews and reading. BTW, I have anonymous reviewing turned on, so I believe that means that you can review even if you do not yet have an account. Anyway, there will probably be only a couple more chapters left because I really want to start some new fanfics… all Thouse of course. Hope you are enjoying the story.


	24. Chapter 22: Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D.

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 22: Perfect**

"You're only about four centimeters along, so there's plenty of time to allow for Dr. Hartstein to arrive," the nurse smiles.

"Told you, House." Suddenly, another contraction rips through your body. "Ow…" you groan. Karma's a witch. The nurse looks down at your chart.

"Normally we would recommend an epidural at about five centimeters, but considering your potential neuromuscular issues, I wouldn't recommend any anesthetic near your spinal cavity," she says, giving you a sympathetic smile. You nod, knowing already it was not an option. "Alrighty then, I'll leave you two to rest for a bit then. Call if you need anything."

When she quits the room, House comes over to your bed and takes a seat. You feel another contraction. "A really bad hangover," you begin, "a negative herpes test, having a gaping wound cleaned out with alcohol…" House looks at you, puzzled. "Just listing all of the things that hurt far less than this," you explain.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulls out a small, white pill. "Vicodin?" he teasingly offers. You laugh and he pops the pill into his own mouth. He takes your hand again rubs it gently with his thumb. "I've never been so happy to be a male. All of the enjoyment, none of the consequences."

"Yep, we women really got hell for eating that apple," you allude. He chuckles. "The scary part is this may be the least difficult part of parenthood."

"Already anticipating teenage years?" You eyes widen. "I know," he laughs, "especially if it's a girl."

"Over-protective dad, much?"

"I've already got a contract of celibacy ready for her to sign."

***

"Uggh…I hate you, House!" you yelp. You've been pushing for a good hour now and will admit that thoughts of castrating House for all of this pain have come to mind. You had not anticipated it hurting this bad. Sure, you had helped deliver a couple of babies during your residency, but the mothers' faces didn't even begin to depict the how much giving birth hurt.

"Alright, Remy," Dr. Hartstein instructs, "there's another contraction coming. I need you to push." You squeeze House's hand hard. "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10. Good."

When you relax, House reaches into his pocket and takes another Vicodin. Dr. Hartstein looks at him quizzically. "My hand hurts," he explains, looking at you. You glare.

Dr. Hartstein stifles a laugh. "Alright Remy, again, 1-2-3…" You're sure to squeeze House's hand harder this time.

***

You've taken once more to yelling at House for a coping technique. "You b…" you begin to profane.

"Shh," House obnoxiously orders, "The baby will hear you. Newborns have acute hearing to compensate for their lack of eyesight. We don't want our child to come out swearing like a sailor."

"What?" you ask him curiously.

"Our baby's head is out," he smiles at you.

"Really," you ask. Suddenly, the pain really doesn't bother you anymore.

"Yep," Dr. Hartstein clarifies. "We just need one more big push, Remy. Now. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10…"

Suddenly a piercing cry fills the room and House squeezes your hand softly.

"You did it," Dr. Hartstein says cheerfully, "it's a little girl. Completely healthy." You start to cry and look up to see House's own glassy eyes. "House, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" He nods, walks over, and examines the baby carefully before cutting the cord. The nurses scoop her up to be cleaned; House walks back over to you, placing a kiss on your forehead. "Thank you." It's this out-of-character action that only makes you cry even more, and House smirks before gently wiping a tear off your cheek. An elderly nurse approaches, carefully placing a squirmy, bundled baby into your arms.

You look at your daughter awestruck…speechless. "She's…perfect," you manage, not taking your eyes off of her. House smiles and sits next to you, holding you close with his eyes focused too on the now peaceful baby. You take a second to glance up at him. "She has your nose," you smile. "Do you want to hold her?" He nods and you carefully hand her over to his patiently waiting arms.

You rest your head on his shoulder gently and watch him contently. You cannot even describe how he is completely focused on the baby, a look of amazement plastered upon his face. He realizes you're watching him and explains, "I…I just…can't believe she's ours." You nod in accordance, elated that you're finally experiencing this…happiness with House. Who would have thought?

The nurse comes back over. "Do you have a name pick out yet?" she smiles.  
"Ada," you say, "Adelaide Anne House."

Author's Note: The baby is finally born! Please review; it will make my day, lol. Like I said, there's only a chapter or two left of this story, but if you take a look at my profile, I have the description of my next story. Also take a look at the poll please… I really appreciate it.


	25. Chapter 23: Rewind

**Disclaimer**: I do not own House M.D.

**Author's Note**: **This will be the last chapter of "Rewind**." I'd like to the readers for all of your support. You guys absolutely rock. I'm home sick from school today, so hopefully I'll be able to start my next story; the premise can be found on my profile. For this story, there's a**poll** also on my profile that I'd really appreciate you guys taking (it's a tie as of now). Again, thanks for all of the reviews and for reading. Hope you enjoy!

biologygirl06

You're woken up in the middle of the night when someone grabs the back of your nightgown. Seeing an empty space next to you, you assume its House. Smiling, you drowsily turn over only to see the wide, tear-filled eyes of a three year old.

"Hi baby," you greet her concerned, "what's wrong?"

"I... Is had a bad dream," she whimpers.

"Aw, Sweetheart," you frown, "here, hop up." You slide over and help her climb onto the bed. "What was your dream about?" you inquire.

"Der was a BIG monster," she says, holding out her arms to depict the size, "And he was chasin' me and den I trwipped."

You gasp, pretending to be shocked. "That must have been _very_ scary." She nods. "What happened next," you ask.

"Den I woked up and came in here." She sighs snuggling up to you.

You kiss her forehead. "Do you want to sleep in here?"

She nods against your chest. "Yep, der aren't any monsters in here."

"Nope. Well, except…" She sits up straight, eyes wide.

" 'cept what?" she says nervously.

"Except…" you begin, "the tickle monster!" You start to tickle her resulting in her wild laughter. You stop and she smiles.

"Dat monster's not scary," she says, placing her hand on her hips.

"Nope, not at all," you chuckle. She dives under the blanket and once again cuddles against you.

"Night tickle monster."

"Goodnight Ada. I love you."

"Wuv you... too" she yawns, dozing off. You smile, combing your hand through her hair. A couple of minutes later, House reenters the room. Looking down at Ada, he frowns.

"Another nightmare?" he says, walking over to place a kiss on his daughter's forehead. He then leans over to place a kiss on your lips.

"Yep," you tell him, "this one wasn't too bad though. I mentioned it to Cuddy and she said Rachel went through this phase too. It should go away in a month or so."

"Good," House yawns, laying his arm on your waist. He props himself up on the other arm and looks at Ada with a smile. "I can't believe she'll be four next week," he says with a sigh.

"I know," you agree turning your head to look up at him. "Sometimes I wish we could just rewind everything so we can do it all over again."

"What, finally realized your mistakes," he teases.

"No," you slap him playfully. You look back down at your daughter. "So we can enjoy it a second time."

"I'd do it just so she doesn't get any bigger."

"Dreading puberty?" you laugh.

He opens his eyes wide. "Nightmares will be the least of our worries," he groans. "I'm considering sending her to the conven." You laugh and snuggle closer to him, eventually falling asleep.

This was your life… you, House, and Ada. It had ups and down, but it was uniquely yours, and you wouldn't trade it for anything. You wish moments like these could last forever… wish that you wouldn't have to worry about whether or not you'll be there for your daughter when she _is_ a teenager. Nevertheless, there's no way to turn the clock around; time is an unstoppable entity. But time cannot stop you from enjoying the life you do have. With House and Ada, you know you'll be loving every second you have left.


End file.
